The problem of needle sticks is widespread and costly. It is estimated that there are up to 3.5 million needle sticks worldwide annually, with the average cost per needle stick injury of about $2,500. Needle sticks can lead to hepatitis B infection (22-31% chance of transmission or 66,000 cases annually), hepatitis C infection (1.8% chance of transmission or 16,000 cases annually), and HIV infection (0.3% chance of transmission or 1,000 cases annually). To protect healthcare workers from the consequences of needle sticks, the Federal Needle Stick Safety Act was signed in 2000 and the Bloodborne Pathogens Standard in 2001. These regulations were enacted in recognition of the fact that the most effective way to stop the transmission of disease by needle sticks is to prevent needle sticks, and they mandate the use of safety devices and needle-removers with any sharps or needles. Unfortunately, needle stick injuries continue to be a frequent problem.
Intraoperative neuromonitoring is used during surgery in or near the central or peripheral nervous system. It provides a valuable tool for assessing the integrity of certain neurologic pathways/tracts of a patient during surgery and helps in early identification of adverse events intraoperatively. Every case of intraoperative neuromonitoring typically requires placement of 16-32 subdermal needle electrodes. In practice, the needle electrodes are thin and shallowly placed, and remain in place during surgery. They are generally removed after the operation.
Patients are often repositioned for transport or other reasons while the neuromonitoring needles are still in place. Needle tips can, and often do, re-emerge through the skin during moving, repositioning and handling of the patient. Many patients, especially the elderly, have thin skin, making it easier and more likely that a needle electrode will re-emerge.
Numerous needle stick injuries have been reported from neuromonitoring needle electrodes, generally occurring at the time of patient transfer between the stretcher and the operating room (OR) table, or during and after the removal of the needles following surgery. In fact, the inspiration for the present invention was the inventor's awareness that every neuromonitoring tech and many other healthcare workers involved in the care of monitored patients with whom he has worked had suffered at least one needle stick injury from a neuromonitoring needle electrode, including a pregnant neuromonitoring tech who had a needle stick injury from an unprotected needle electrode while monitoring an HIV+ patient.
Retraction chambers into which a needle can be withdrawn during or after removal from a patient have been used to protect healthcare workers from many other types of needles, and a needle electrode with a retraction chamber has been suggested (ref. US patent application publication no. 20110105876). However, needle retraction chambers solve only the problem of protecting the healthcare worker from needle sticks after the needle is removed, not while the needle is still in the patient.
When needles are placed in a patient, such as for neuromonitoring, IV drips or blood withdrawal, a piece of adhesive tape is often employed to anchor the needle in place and prevent it from being unintentionally pulled out. There are several problems with the use of adhesive tape. First, a healthcare worker needs to tear an appropriate length of the adhesive tape strip in advance, or remove both hands from the needle and patient to tear off a piece after the needle is placed. Second, the tape is placed over the needle's connecting hub or the exposed portion of the needle or cannula, placing a downwards pressure on the base end of the needle assembly, a force which effectively translates, with the point of entry in the skin as a fulcrum, into an upward force on the tip of the needle or cannula. And third, removal of the adhesive tape and of the needle are separate, sequential operations. What is needed is a better way of securing a cannula or needle to a patient.
Citation or identification of any reference in Section 2, or in any other section of this application, shall not be considered an admission that such reference is available as prior art to the present invention.